Puppy Dog
by strawberrygirl2000
Summary: Alison Bell has a girl who follows her around... the "puppy dog" girl. The girl happens to be a nymph. Is Allison a demigod? And what becomes of the "puppy dog" girl?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi this is a one shot (that may turn into a story if you guys like it that much)**_ _ **that might cause the uncontrollable urge to cry or melt into a puddle of sadness. It made me teary eyed reading it. So if you are super emotional GET A BOX OF TISSUES RIGHT NOW. Okay that is all.**_

 _ **Oh one more thing. I swear on the River Styx that I don't own one piece of Percy Jackson.**_

* * *

 _ **PUPPY DOG**_

* * *

My name is Alison Bell. I have curly red hair like my mom and green eyes, like my dad. I have been kicked out of almost 13 schools because I always end up fighting, and beating up, one of the school bullies. I have ADHD, I am almost 16 years old, do not know my father, and I am the fastest girl runner on the cross country team. The fastest boy runner is this guy named Lucas. He is so fast and super cute too. He has dark brown hair and sparkling baby blue eyes.

Then there is Katelyn, A.K.A. Puppy Dog. She has blond hair with pink streaks in it. She isn't the fastest runner but she is really good. She has been following me around since the schools drama production last year. She is the head of the school's protect the planet club. (There are only like 7 people in the club... 8 counting me) Juniper was Katelyn's best friend before I moved here. Now she keeps following me around but I don't care. A lot of the kids are mean here so it is nice to have a friend who is actually friendly. I stuck up for her in the Play last year and then she decided to follow me around.

Katelyn acts funny sometimes. Like there is this... crippled kid... Grover who is around school. He Is Lucas's best friend. Well whenever Grover is around, Katelyn and Juniper start giggling and then walk over and talk to him. I used to think they both liked him, but then I heard them say, "She smells strong that one... Alison..."

After that I wore perfume. Sometimes when she followed me I would push her away, especially when I was talking to Josh...

"Hey Ali!" A voice shouts. I turn around to see Katelyn sprinting down the hall. "Hey Puppy Dog, What's up?"

She smiles, "Oh nothin' You?"

"I am doing well thank you, Time for lunch. I haven't seen you all morning. Where were you?" I ask as we walk down the hall.

"With Grover and Juniper. The school gave us permission to plant some trees and flowers in the field for our club." She says with a huge smile.

I sigh, "Well, you missed History with Mr. Brunner and then you missed Math, we had a substitute because Ms. Gardner wasn't in. How come I wasn't invited? I am in the club too ya know."

Katelyn smirks and says, "She was helping us with out _garden._ And are you the president, vice president, or Student ambassador of the club... No."

I chuckle. I always found it funny how Ms. Gardner loved to garden. Miss Katie Gardner. _ **(*cough* *cough* you should know who that is *cough* *cough*...)**_

She is super kind. Her boyfriend's name is Travis Stoll. She told us during the first meeting of the club. She told us all about her and her boyfriend. She said they went to the same camp when they were younger.

Katelyn and I walk to lunch together. We sit down at our table, far away from the popular kids. We were chatting for a while when one of the popular girls, Kelli walks up with her followers, Jaclyn and Marilyn. "What's up dorks? Found any friends lately." Her followers snicker and I roll my eyes, "I have more than you." I say staring her in the face.

"What are you talking about, you got this piece of junk." She gestures to Katelyn, "And then what, your buddies from that _Save The Earth_ club?" Normally it wouldn't bother me if she picked on me, but when you pick on my friends, you cross a line that should not have been crossed.

"I have actual friends." I say standing up, "You have _Followers_ People who 'Follow' you because they are afraid of being picked on. People who claim to be friends with you to avoid the humiliation you cause. But I am done with your attitude. Every day, we mind our own business and you come over and pick on us. You are a bully and since the rest of these kids are too afraid to speak up I will."

Kelli's eyes narrow as I stand on a table, "KELLI IS THE WORST. SHE IS A BULLY AND I WILL TELL THE WORLD, EVERYDAY SHE PICKS ON SOME TIMID LITTLE CHILD AND GETS AWAY WITH IT, SHE DOES THIS FOR FUN." I turn away from the rest of the students and back to Kelli, "AND YOU WONT WIN BECAUSE WHEN YOU ATTACK ONE OF US-" I turn back to the students and throw my fist in the air, "YOU ATTACK US ALL!"

This earns a cheer from everyone, except Kelli and her two favorite followers. Kelli growls and lunges at me. I fall back off the table and for a second I thought her nails looked ten times longer.

She claws at my face and punches my gut. I punch her in the nose and knee her in the stomach. Kids gather around us and yell, "FIGHT FIGHT!" while others scream, "KICK HER BUTT ALISON!" I feel my senses go on overdrive. I puch her in the gut, rake my nails across her face, and dodge nearly everything she throws at me.

We fought like this for about five minutes before a senior, Percy Jackson, pulled the two of us apart. Kelli has blood dripping down her face and arms. I however have a scratch on my face and can barely breathe. I think I won.

Percy takes Kelli outside and then a minute or two later he comes back for me.

"Come with me please Alison, you too Katelyn."

I walk down with him, but not with shame, with pride. I finally stood up to her, and I won. I look behind me and find Katelyn, Juniper, Grover, and- whoa- Josh.

Josh walks up next to me and smiles, "Nice job teaching her who's boss, I better go, good luck."

Before he leaves Percy says, "Wait Josh how about you come too." Josh just shrugs and walks next to me. I feel my cheeks turn bright red.

We walk into the office and Mr. Brunner and my mother are there. Wow she got here fast. "Hi mom, Mr. Brunner?" My mom smiles grimly and Mr. Brunner's eyes shine with pride. I sit down next to my mom and listen to them speak. "Sweetheart, we want to send you to a special camp. Is that okay with you?"

I nod looking down. I bet this is a camp for children with special needs.

Katelyn cheers and says, "I'll get her there, can we take Josh along?" Mr. Brunner nods and Josh tilts his head in confusion. "Where am I going?"

Percy smiles deviously and says, "I'll drive them, come on, follow me."

I take one last look at my mom and follow Percy Jackson.

* * *

"We are driving towards the Long Island Sound?" Josh and I say after getting seated.

"Yep." Percy says eyes fixed on the road. I sigh and look out the window. I scream and point at this massive demon shaped figure landing near the car. Percy swerves and speeds past multiple cars. The car flips over and it lands on its roof in the middle of a field.

"DARN IT! THAT IS THE THIRD PRIUS IN LIKE- 6 MONTHS!" Percy screams kicking the door open. Katelyn pulls me out of the car and Josh climbs out after me. Grover waves his hand in a follow me gesture so Josh and Juniper follow him.

I don't move. I have seen that demon lady before, in my dreams.

Percy pulls out a pen and yells, "Go I got this!" Katelyn grabs my hand but I don't move. I looks at the monster and know instantly where it's weak points are.

I run forward and hear Percy and Katelyn yell, "NO!" I lunge at it's neck and kick it with the back of my foot. It turns around irritated. I reach for my necklace, I have no idea why. I rip it off and throw it in the air and when it comes back down it is a sword. I look at it wide eyed but continue to fight.

I slash at it's neck twice and then flip off of it's back. I swipe under it's wing and it crumbles to dust. I turn around and find a creature with the body of a lion s human face and a leathery, spiky tail. I back up and feel my senses on overdrive. I look back to Katelyn and Percy and find Percy doubled over clutching his head and screaming.

I look around him and see these demon things circling Percy. They are shouting something that I can't hear but I turn my attention back to the Lion/human hybrid thing. It lunges at me and tries to bite my face. I hear another monster approach me. I turn around and find a Minotaur. Everyone knows what those are... Then these giant dogs surround me. I hyperventilate.

They all lunge at once, I scream but Katelyn jumps in front of me and throws me out of the way. I land on my back near Percy and hear what those Demon things are saying. "Perseus Jackson you let him die, you lied to him, left him with Hades, and then left him to die. You called yourself a friend, you were a monster, join his fate, let our friends kill you."

I get up and run over to Katelyn who got thrown aside. Blood gushing from her arms and legs. I scream and slash all of the monsters away. It seemed like forever but they all were gone. I look up and Find Percy heavily breathing and looking around worriedly.

I let a tear roll down my cheek as I sprint over the Katelyn.

"No-no Katelyn no!" I scream trying to apply pressure to her wounds.

"You-You have to get to camp, leave me here, Percy will take you-" She starts to cough up blood and she can barely breathe, "You have to go."

"No-Katelyn I can't loose you, you were my first friend in this school!" I sob furiously throwing paper towels over her gashes and cuts.

Percy wobbles over muttering, "Bob-bob-bob."

My tears fall onto her cuts and scrapes, but it is all covered by blood. My hands are soaked in blood and the blood soaked into my clothes.

"Go." She says pushing me away with a very forced smile, "I am glad we got to be friends."

With that her head goes slack and I scream and cry. Katelyn was my only true friend. Even if I pushed her away sometimes and called her annoying I truly looked at her as a friend-sister. Percy tries to pull me away but I want to stay with her.

Percy's words are a blur, I can't hear a word. I just hear her words repeating over and over again.

" _I am glad we got to be friends._ " How could she think that, I was so rude. Whenever Josh was around I pushed her away. I told her she was annoying and didn't talk to her for a week and a half. She was a year younger than me and I just pushed her away!

Percy shakes my shoulders and says, "We have to go, more monsters on the way. I know a safe place, we have to go."

I nod but before I get up I whisper, "Goodbye Puppy Dog."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys did you cry? I will make this a story if you want me too, Just tell me :) byeeeeee**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So I hope you like this, I don't own anything.**

* * *

Percy tries to reassure me on the way back with a smile, but it doesn't work. A few times on the way back his eyes would glaze over and he would mumble, "Bob-Bob". He seemed shaken up, but he tried very hard to hide it. I am guessing he had a lot of practice.

The rest of the way to this camp, I don't pay attention to anything. I failed Katelyn, she was always so nice, and loyal, and a true friend. And what did I do? I pushed her away for a boy. A BOY! I called her annoying. I didn't talk to her for a week and a half. And she was always nice to me!

This is all my fault! When we reach camp, Percy is tackled by a blond girl with tears in her eyes.

"They thought you were dead. There was a pool of blood with no body near it! Where were you?!"

Percy looks at the girl, and kisses her, "Annabeth I am f-fine. Okay. The pool of blood was from Katelyn, the Nymph."

The blond, Annabeth, narrows her eyes at him and nods

"I guess that explains the tree sapling... never mind..."

They bring me into this giant house on the hill. A blond guy, who says his name is Will, patches me up and then hands me a tiny square that tastes like my favorite dessert. Which is impossible, because my mom made the recipe and then never showed anyone!

Will leaves with a pale kid that has dark brown hair.

After about five minutes, I look around to see if anyone is here, and then I sprint down, past the cabins, to a lake. I run into it and find all of my pain soothed. I have always been that way, water makes me feel so much better.

I pull out the necklace in my pocket. I wore it all of my life. Mom said it was from Dad. I chucked it into the water while a tear traced my cheek. I walked away and sat underneath a tree. I put my hands on my face and mumble to myself,"Katelyn is dead because of me. Why didn't I just leave with Grover and Lucas! Katelyn would be alive then."

"Hi, can I join you?" A voice asks. I look up to see the blond from earlier, Annabeth.

"Sure. Why not," I say shoving my hands into my pockets. I move my fingers around and feel a chain. I pull out the necklace, and feel anger bubbling in my throat.

"I just threw this into the water, why is is in my pocket?" I mumble but Annabeth seems to catch it.

"You have a special necklace, it's like Percy's pen. Whenever you lose it, it will magically reappear in your pocket. It's one of the perks of having a customized weapon. Who gave it to you?"

I look away so she won't see the hurt in my eyes, "Apparently my dad. I've never met him, so maybe it was just a stunt my mom pulled to make me feel better."

Annabeth sighs, "Listen, I came down here to thank you. If you had left when you were supposed to, they would've taken Percy-" Her voice breaks slightly, and I look back at her.

"They would've tortured him or worse k-killed him..." I see a tear roll down her cheek and she tries to hide it.

"I didn't save him," I say blankly, I really didn't.

"Yes, you did! Those demon things surrounding him, they were doing something to make him shut down. I am usually the only one who can make it better, but he said while you were fighting- I think- something triggered inside of him that made him snap out of it- mostly- you saved him by staying. I can never thank you enough."

I look back at her, and see that she is serious.

"Look, I am no hero. I let my best friend die. I could have saved her, but I didn't. I didn't save Percy, Katelyn did. I was just there."

Annabeth leans toward me, and quietly says, "You saved him. By staying. He would have died on his own. You stayed so Katelyn stayed. Even if Katelyn was the one who saved him, she stayed because of you, so you saved him."

Annabeth gets up, already composed, and offers me a hand, "Come on, I'll show you to the dining Pavilion, I hear you didn't get to finish lunch."

My stomach grumbles and I nod. I am kinda hungry.

* * *

Annabeth leads me to the Dining Pavilion. The tables are filled with kids... well almost all of the tables. There are three tables that are nearly empty.

One has a blond haired boy with glasses, and he was sitting with a brown haired girl with tan skin. The second nearly empty table, has the pale boy from before, and the blond haired tall kid who patched me up, Will. The third table has Percy, who is sitting all alone, eating... is that blue mashed potatoes with blue roast beef? And it looks like he is drowning them in blue gravy?

Annabeth pulls me over to Percy's table and has me sit down.

"Percy, why is your food blue?" I ask as a plate is set in front of me.

Percy's eyes are glazed over and he doesn't even look at us. He keeps mumbling something that I can't hear. I turn to Annabeth who's eyes are filled with worry. She ducks under the table and comes out on the other side next to him. She shakes him and turns his head towards her.

After saying his name multiple times she pulls him into a kiss, which brings him back to 'the real world.'

He blinks and shakes his head. He goes to say something,but Annabeth slaps his arm, "Seaweed Brain! Don't scare me like that!"

Percy gives her a lopsided grin and tries to hide whatever he was feeling. He is doing a great job...I could never do something like that.

Annabeth gives me an apologetic look, before dragging Percy down to one of the cabins, pushing him inside and then slamming the door.

"That happens a lot now," I hear a voice say. I turn around to see Grover. I yelp when I see him, his legs are all fur and he has hooves! "Hey Grover, What's up?" I ask, trying not to shake.

"Nothing much, just came by to see how you were doing." He pauses and meets my eyes.

I sigh and turn away, "I don't want to talk about it... Can you explain something to me?"

Grover smiles and sits down, "Explaining things to confused demigods is my specialty."

I raise an eyebrow, "What? What do you mean demigod?"

Grover lets out a bleated laugh, "They didn't tell you, wow. Okay so your dad is a god. Which one I don't know. Your dad is powerful though... I can tell..."

I try to comprehend what he just said. I'm a demigod.

I force a laugh, "You're kidding right?" He shakes his head, and I suddenly no longer feel hungry.

"Your dad will probably claim you tonight, at the campfire," Grover says standing up.

"I have to go, more demigods to find. I will see you soon, hopefully... bye."

I wave him off and put my head in my hands. My life is complicated...super complicated.

* * *

After lunch, I went back down to the water and took out my necklace again. If my dad is a god, then why doesn't he just show me he is there?

As if on cue, the waves got larger and splashed against the shore. A blue fiery symbol appears over my head, there is a trident in the middle. I run backwards but it stays over my head.

"What does that mean?" I ask aloud, as it doesn't disappear.

I look down at the water, and see a man in a loud Hawaiian tee shirt and shorts. He is wearing sandals and has dark hair, green eyes and a nice tan.

"It means your my daughter," the man says.

* * *

 _ **I hope you all liked that chapter. :) let me know in a review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys, I have not updated in forever... So sorry_**

 ** _Hope you like it: I own NOTHING!_**

* * *

 ** _Previously on Puppy Dog: (If any of you have ever seen Avatar the last air bender, reread that Previously on with the voice they use on Avatar. XD it makes me laugh every time...)_**

 _After lunch, I went back down to the water and took out my necklace again. If my dad is a god, then why doesn't he just show me he is there?_

 _As if on cue, the waves got larger and splashed against the shore. A blue fiery symbol appears over my head, there is a trident in the middle. I run backwards but it stays over my head._

 _"What does that mean?" I ask aloud, as it doesn't disappear._

 _I look down at the water, and see a man in a loud Hawaiian tee shirt and shorts. He is wearing sandals and has dark hair, green eyes and a nice tan._

 _"It means your my daughter," the man says._

* * *

I step back and blink.

"What?" I ask staring at him.

I hear footsteps and look up to see Percy jog down. "Hey Dad. What's up?"

I stare at Percy and then back at this man, who is Percy's father, who is also my father, which means Percy is my brother, which means- uhhhh never mind.

Percy waves at me and then his smile wavers, "Whoa." The symbol disappears from over my head and Percy sighs, "So this is what you meant by brothers and sisters?"

The man, who happens to be my father, says, "Yep, How are you Percy?" Percy twists his hand around and then whispers, in a barely audible voice, "Not good at all."

The man's face creases with worry and then he turns to me, "That symbol means you are my daughter, but I believe I already mentioned that. Do you know who I am?"

I bit my tongue, I wanted to say, 'My father.' But I don't. I shrug and shake my head.

He goes to answer but we hear hoof-steps and Mr. Brunner's voice say, "Lord Poseidon."

I turn around and see that Mr. Brunner, isn't what he used to be. I mean we left him at the school maybe 5 or 6 hours ago and between that time and now he grew a horse body. I think I am going insane.

"Hello Chiron." Poseidon says with a smile. I stare at him and say without thinking, "So you are lord Poseidon, my father, A.K.A. the Jerk who left me and my mom behind?"

Poseidon cringes, Percy stifles a laugh, and Chiron trots in place.

"I do apologize, even me visiting you is kind of against the rules." Poseidon says, "Your mother was very beautiful and very stubborn, I see where you get it from."

"Yeah, well the ocean isn't all that perfect either." I say with anger and hate in my voice.

He laughs, he has the nerve to laugh, "Your mother said the same thing. She said, 'Well, Lord Poseidon, the ocean isn't perfect, especially if it is leaving me to raise a child all on my own.'"

"Yeah, well since I spent most of my life without a dad, I don't think I'll warm up to you quickly." Resentment filled the air. Percy and Chiron walked off, discussing the most random things.

"You are a lot like your mother, you seem to doubt yourself, but you are very strong." Poseidon says in a whisper.

"I'm not strong, I watched defenselessly as my best friend died, I'd hardly call that strong."

A twinge of a smile forms at the end of his lips, "You are strong my child, your destiny awaits you,"

And with that he vanished, leaving the scent of a warm, ocean breeze. I guess he's right, I just need to stay strong, for mom, for him, for Grover, for Juniper, and most of all for Puppy Dog, The Great Katelyn.

I will stay strong for her, because she was strong for me.

* * *

 _ **Okay, that was it. It was meant to be short, plus I don't know how to continue it. Any ideas? XD come check out my other stories if you guys get the chance. :) bye**_

 _ **Signing off,**_

 _ **-Strawberrygirl2000**_


End file.
